


The Two Forbidden Lovers of the Silver Palace

by Crowleys_Girl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels Becoming Humans, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Golden Lovers, Heaven & Hell, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Crowley (Good Omens), Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Protective Crowley, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_Girl/pseuds/Crowleys_Girl
Summary: The two of you were written into the angels' history books as the two forbidden lovers of the silver palace. He was banished to hell, and you were banished to Earth. It isn't until a prophecy comes true: "When the hellfire touches the womb of the serpent's siren, she will emerge." when the demon and angel duo are back at their adventures in attempt to break the spell that will curse the two lovers for millennias to come.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Reader, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wakes up to your sick form shivering in his clutch. Strange occurrences begin so he calls up Aziraphale for a second opinion. They discover you and Crowley were cursed, so they search for a prophecy to reverse the spell put on you two. Crowley however can't remember anything about who you used to be.

The first sign that he noticed something had gone terribly wrong, was when he woke up to your barely breathing and feverish form, clinging to his body for warmth.

You never got sick. Ever.

This time, something was definitely wrong. Your skin felt ablaze under his fingertips as they grazed your arm. He never felt warmth, because nothing ever exceeded the temperature of the hellfire coursing through his veins. If his assumptions were correct, you should've been decreased to a puddle of boiling, well, you. Yet there you were, laying in his grasp seemingly unharmed. He untangled himself from your burning limbs and you shivered at the loss of your source of heat. He made a move to go get a cold towel for you when you stirred.

"Please stay Gadriel." You croaked out.

Something was definitely, absolutely, positively, no doubt about it, very wrong. He looked at you bewildered, you never, ever, ever, called him by his first name, let alone his angel one. Had he ever told you his angel name? Goodness, he hadn't even heard that name come out of anyone's mouth for a millennia of millennias. That couldn't be possible, he was probably panicking and imagined the whole thing.

"I-I just have t-to go get erm, get a towel for you my dear. You're erm, you're burning up." He stuttered out disassociated. 

"M'kay Gads, but be back soon 'kay?"

Nope, nope, he did not imagine up. You most definitely called him "Gads" an unpleasant nickname he earned from his fellow angels during his time in heaven. You, couldn't possibly know that however, unless of course you had been an angel, but the last time he checked you were very much human. How very peculiar.

He went to go fetch a cold towel from the bathroom, lost in thought, trying to figure out how your strange behavior could be explained. 

When he came back, he lay the cold wet towel on your forehead. You gave him a dazed smile as he reached to wipe a drop of sweat from your forehead. The drop barely touched his finger as he felt his skin sizzle upon contact with your sweat and pulled his hand back in agony. He ran to the bathroom to run his hand under the cold water in attempt to stop the burning. He brought his hand up to analyze the burn on his finger and was shocked to find a charred cut where the drop of sweat had touched him, he watched in fascination as his skin began quickly repairing itself, until there was no trace of the burn left to be visibly seen.

"Gadriel?" You called out.

He peeked his head back into the bedroom and told you he was going to call Aziraphale, so he could bring you some "chicken soup". He didn't want to alarm you, he didn't know what you had come down with and didn't want to risk scaring you, because he had vowed to protect you and with every fibre of his being he would go to great lengths without a second of hesitation to ensure your health and safety.

"Zira? Something's gone terribly wrong."

"What have you done now you stubborn demon?!" Aziraphale screeched into the receiver.

"I haven't done anything angel! However (Y/N) has come down with the strangest of illnesses. Her sweat burned me, I'm talking 5th degree, holy water kind of burn. I don't suppose you had any books that could help me figure out what's wrong with her? Oh, and could you possibly swing by with the antidote if you find one?"

At once Aziraphale became serious "I'm coming over right now." with that, the line went dead and Crowley was left to worry with his own thoughts once again. That is until he heard the familiar ruffle of wings filled the apartment followed by Aziraphale's sudden appearance.

"Where is she?"

"In the bedroom."

"Clothed I pray?"

"Of course, angel, what do you think of us?"

"Who knows what you two lovebirds do on your down time." He teased as he put his bags of books down on the desk by the throne. He quietly approached the bedroom peeking his head in to see your shivering form under the blankets.

"Gadriel?"

"No my dear, it's Aziraphale."

"Az! My how I've missed you! I thought you were spending your days on Earth, why have you come to visit Heaven?"

"My dear, you are currently on Earth."

You sit up, disoriented and at that very moment you open your eyes and something very spectacular happens. At that moment both Aziraphale and Crowley do not see your eyes but rather a divine light that has taken it's place in your body underneath the human features. 

"Oh you and your childish jokes my dear Aziraphale, how you never grow up." Your laugh floated through the air like a spellbound harp.

At once you spot Crowley peering at you over Aziraphale's shoulder, looking at you in shock.

"Gadriel! My darling, come lie with me." You pouted.

"It's Crowley not Gadriel." He murmured, still distracted by your eyes, that appeared as though the nebulae themselves inhabited your being.

"Crowley?" You scrunched your face in disdain. "Why would you agonize yourself with such a distasteful name? I refuse to call you Crowley my dear Gadriel."

He wanted to correct you but something about the way your aura filled the flat, he couldn't bring himself to correct you. He couldn't quite place it, although you weren't beside him he could so distinctly feel your presence and warmth beside him, it puzzled his ancient mind.

"Wait, Gadriel?" Aziraphale questioned, startling both you and Crowley out of your trances. "You're angel name is Gadriel?!" Aziraphale exclaimed as he faced Crowley with an amazement written all over his features.

"Yes, angel, I thought we went over that already. My angel name is Gadriel, your name is Aziraphale and (Y/N) is very sick." He deadpans with an unamused face.

"No, but you're Gadriel, The Gadriel, the banished lover of the silver palace. You sly snake! You're part of the angels' history books! Oh, why didn't you tell me soon-"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT! AZIRAPHALE!!!" Crowley shouted with an annoyed rage. "I'M NOT AN ANGEL! I FELL OKAY! AND I'VE NEVER LOVED ANYONE! I DON'T. DO. LOVE!"

With that, an animalistic screech tore through your vocal chords, wings unfurled from your back and you launched yourself at Crowley, missing Aziraphale by millimetres. You tackled him to the ground and straddled his waist, trapping his arms beside him. His snake eyes looked panicked as they could see no remorse in your starlight vision.

"What has gotten into you my dear Gadriel?!" You exclaimed, anger seeping into your vowels. "You never loved me?" You growled.

Crowley attempted to free his limbs but you were too strong. Impossible, he should have been able to easily tackle you...

"No, I lashed out and I'm sorry (Y/N), okay? I love you, I always have, it's-it's just demon instinct to deny those feelings and I apologize."

You leant in to seethe in his ear. "Blasphemy you speak dear lover, you are mine, and mine alone." Fang like teeth protruded from your gums as you hissed at him. You brought your mouth down to his exposed neck. He whimpered in pain as you bit lightly, drawing blood. Your fangs retracted and you licked the trail of blood from the fresh cut you made. By the time you had moved your face away from his neck, the cut had healed. You ran your tongue over your teeth letting the taste of his celestial blood set into your taste buds. Then you leant in to kiss him, but pulled away immediately when your lips made contact with his.

"My dear Gadriel, you taste wrong. What have they done to you?"

He looked back at you with confusion. It didn't make any sense, he had never seen you before he came to earth, and you had definitely been human just twelve hours ago. He had tasted it in your goodnight kiss, no hint of anything celestial on your tongue, completely human. What had happened? 

Then for a second, you felt almost normal again, like a haze had been lifted. Your wings disappeared and you became uncomfortably aware of your surroundings. 

"Crowley?"

"(Y/N)?"

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" You apologized as you got up off of him.

"You're sick my dear, we lost you for a second there." He tried explaining as he sat up with a groan.

Just as quickly as the haze left, it returned, but with it an oncoming darkness. You groaned, your head was pounding, you felt as though your skull might explode. Your knees fell beneath you as your body hit the cold floor. You clutched your head in agony as black seeped from the edges of your vision. Crowley's panicked voice became muffled and far away and you let you eyes shut as you felt the darkness and pain consume you, too tired and weak to fight it.

  


Aziraphale was quick to rush to your side, still baffled by the scene that had just passed, but determined however to assist you.

"Crowley, we need to get her back in bed."

Crowley could only nod as he felt bruises begin to form on his back. Your tackling really did a number on him. He managed to help Aziraphale carry your limp body back to the bed. He covered you back up in the blankets and put another towel on your forehead before making his way to Aziraphale who was laying his books out on the coffee table in the living room.

"Angel, I don't understand, I've never seen her before." He sighed bringing a hand up to rub his tired face as he fell into the couch.

Aziraphale looked up inquisitively, searching Crowley's face for hints of his statement being a joke. "You really don't remember?"

"I really don’t remember." Crowley let out with a sigh.

He reached out for the book of prophecies "Why'd you bring this useless thing?"

"It's not useless! These are the most accurate prophesies to ever be prophesized on this planet! They helped us save the world mind you!" Aziraphale exclaimed roughly tugging the book from the demon's grasp. As it happened, a piece of paper flew out from one of the book's pages and landed on the floor by thedemon's feet. Crowley made a move to pick it up.

He brought it up to his face and read it aloud "When the hellfire touches the womb of the serpent's siren, she will emerge."

"Why Angel! This is what I was forewarned about in a dream I had just last night! That's no use though." He said tossing the paper on the table. "Doesn't even make any sense."

Aziraphale picked up the piece of paper and reread it. "No wait, Crowley! There's a reference to another page number..."

"Let me think..." He said looking at Crowley with furrowed brows. "The story went that you, Gadriel had fallen in love for another angel, but God forbid it. As much as you and her attempted to push away the lust that threatened to overtake you, you could not, so you slept together, binding your love with a blood promise. When God found out what you had done, he pushed you to hell and took away your stature as an angel of the fifth heaven. No one knew what happened to your counterpart, many believed she had been plucked from existence, but it appears not. The strange thing is that no one knows her true angel name, only you. Can you remember her name?" Aziraphale finished as his glance fell to your sleeping form in the bedroom.

"No. No, I don't remember any of that. It's like I'm missing a huge chunk of time, I can't remember what happened to me or why I fell, I just know I did."

"It appears as though, your memories were wiped."

"What about (Y/N), how is she, well, an angel? And what about the prophecy?"

"God must have banished her to Earth to live as a human, but it doesn't explain the- oh wait! Hellfire is heat! And the serpent's siren is (Y/N). She's going into heat after millennias and that's what triggered her celestial being to emerge from her human host!" Aziraphale exclaimed, feeling accomplished about cracking the code.

As he raised a fist in the air in celebration, the prophecy book fell open to reveal the referenced page on the piece of paper. Aziraphale read the prophecy aloud "Lovers return to the scarlet nigh, lovers return to spell unbroken."

"Spell unbroken..." Aziraphale repeated quietly pondering the meaning of the riddle.

"Well?"

"It seems as though you and (Y/N) must re-do the deeds done the night before you were both punished. But, your memories would return as they once were before this whole thing began." Aziraphale explained. 

"Isn't there anyway to break the spell? Or retrieve my lost memories?"

Aziraphale flipped to the next page, searching for an answer only to find the next six pages ripped from the book. "No!" He exclaimed in horror. "How can they be missing!"

"They must've fallen out during our Armageddon adventures." Crowley mumbled disappointedly.

"No. No! I refuse to leave you two love birds miserable for the rest of your lives! I am a part of history now, and I plan to make history!" Aziraphale said triumphantly.

"So how exactly are we going to 'make history' angel?"

"It seems it is about time we pay a visit to Anathema Device! She's bound to have the answers!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley reminisces about when he first met you in your human form. Then you, Aziraphale and Crowley get on the road in a haste to get to Anathema in time before the spell is irreversible.

Crowley got up and unfurled his wings "Might as well try I suppose."

"What are you doing Crowley?"

"Well, I thought we were gonna fly there."

"We can't leave very well leave (Y/N) here alone!" Aziraphale objected, motioning to your unconscious body.

"We're only gonna be a few minutes. She can fend for herself."

"More like a few days."

"Few days!"

"Anathema doesn't exactly live close...so...maybe we could use your Bentley?" Aziraphale proposed.

"Oh alright, might as well make a road trip out of it, right angel? Just like good old times."

While Aziraphale packed up his books, Crowley went to wake you.

"(Y/N) darling? It's time to wake up."

You didn't stir from your sleep. Seeing as you were typically a light sleeper, this was very out of character for you. He heard Aziraphale dial a number out in his study. "Hello, Anathema? Yes, it's me Aziraphale. I was wondering if..."

Crowley studied your sleeping form. How could it be, you had always been the love of his life? He went over all the memories he had made with you the past year, before all of this. 

\----------

_You had called him up, one foggy december morning, claiming that you wanted to gift a book to Aziraphale. Seeing as the bookshop had burned down when you visited it, with it's owner gone missing, you had tracked Crowley down, assuming he was the co-owner of the shop. He had agreed to meet you, in the drunken state he had been in, mourning over the loss of his friend, and stubbornly invited you to his flat. It was raining when you had arrived, and he had invited you in to talk. When you had arrived Crowley immediately lost interest in the artifact you had brought and broke into a drunken rant about "the ineffable plan" and how it could "go fuck itself". You hadn't minded listening to the broken man, you had recently been in a car accident yourself and knew what it was like to not have anyone to talk to about the horrors of it. So you sat and listened to him for hours, until he had completely sobered up. When he had realized you hadn't gone home that whole night, and still sat their listening as the sun broke the surface of the morning horizon he had offered to listen about "your sad story". From that day on, you two were inseparable. You were with him to battle against the four horsemen, and the demon himself. You were even by his side the moment he got taken away by his colleagues._

_The day he was taken, both him and Aziraphale had tried to convince you everything was alright. So you patiently waited. Days went by and you still hadn't heard a word from either of them. By the second week you had been in a full panic. You couldn't eat or sleep even though your body begged you to. One night, in your sleepless haze you realized that your longing to see Crowley had grown bigger than just a friendly one. He had nestled himself into your heart over the weeks you had known him. Upon this realization, your heart yearned for Crowley even more, until it physically hurt. You had trudged over to his flat that night, the rain was just as heavy as the night you first met him. He had given you a key to his flat, so you had entered in no time. When you stepped foot into his dark flat the air was eerily still, no sign from your sneaky demon. You had made your way to his bed unconsciously in your exhausted state and cried, clutching his pillow. You had cried until you were completely spent._

_You had woken up to the two worried faces, of Crowley and Aziraphale. When you had come back to your wits you sat down with them over some tea and talked about what each of you had missed over the two week period they were gone._

_By the time Aziraphale had made to leave, it was late into the night. He had said a quick goodbye before returning to his bookshop, then you and Crowley were left alone once again._

_You had confessed your love to him with tear filled eyes, going on about losing him and being so scared. It had hurt to see you so terrified and sad, and at that moment he realized what all those nervous feelings had been, when he was around you. He loved you, you were the only thing that kept him sane up in heaven. You were the only one he was thinking about as they had tortured him. Of course he would never tell you they hurt him, you didn't deserve to be burdened with the truth. He held you close that night whispering his love for you, promising he would never leave you again, and that you would both battle through anything that stood your way._

_\----------_

You would battle through anything that stood your way, even now.

He gathered you in his arms and brought to down to his Bentley where he gently laid you to sleep in the backseat. Then, the three of you were off, with Crowley's foot down hard on the pedal as he hastily sped through to city to go to the outer limits. In no time, the Bentley was cruising along windy country roads. You had stayed asleep for the first day, and the car had stayed uncomfortably quiet, with a thick tension in the air. Both Aziraphale and Crowley knew it was only a matter of time before they couldn't possibly break the spell anymore. 

The two of them stayed up and drove through the night, determined to get to Anathema's as soon as possible. 

On the second day, you had awoken slowly in the fast moving car. At first you were your normal (Y/N) self but once the sleepy haze had cleared your brain, and you caught a whiff of Crowley's familiar scent you were back to your love-thirsty angel self. After hours of you breathing down Crowley's back, and many attempts to mark his neck, he had, had enough of your antics and pulled over to a small diner just off the main road. He thought maybe eating something would distract you from trying to eat him.

He had ordered a coffee and some toast, Aziraphale ordered some tea and a few biscuits and you ordered a full meal with pancakes, sausage, egg, and hash browns. You hadn't realized how hungry you were until you began eating. Both Crowley and Aziraphale watched in shocked horror as you scoffed down the entire meal within seconds. 

Well that was short-lived.

When you had finished, Aziraphale had excused himself, to go for a walk (most likely to contact Anathema), leaving you and Crowley alone in the diner booth. The moment Aziraphale had left the front doors, you had revealed your fangs again, immediately jumping to straddle Crowley. At first Crowley tried to fight against you. You were a stranger in this form and your animalistic ways scared him, but he made a huge mistake looking into your eyes as they began to fog over with starlight. He began feeling a need to please you and offer himself to you. A tingling sensation spread over his skin as he felt an arousal form against his will. He was so close to kissing you, to tasting your lips and sliding his tongue over yours. He almost had your name at the tip of his tongue, he could almost remember what had happened during his lost time, when Aziraphale barged into the diner, muttering about time and having to get back on the road.

Fortunately for Crowley, Aziraphale had managed to break apart the moment as you retracted your teeth and pulled away from him. Crowley could feel the strange tingling receding as he became acutely aware of Aziraphale staring at you two stunned.

Once you were all back in the car, you had become suspiciously quiet as you stared out the window. Crowley could only assume you were plotting against him, for the interruption not long ago.

"Any word from Anathema?" Crowley asked.

"Not about finding the lost pages, but she did give me a valuable piece of information. Both you and (Y/N) have to erm...y'know...do the thing." Aziraphale stuttered out visibly uncomfortable.

Crowley raised an eyebrow "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of trying to delay the whole "scarlet nigh'" thing?"

"Well Anathema did bring up a good point, the speed of time in Heaven is slower than the speed of time here. So theoretically, the "scarlet nigh'" here on Earth lasts a week."

"Don't we want to delay it as much as possible?"

"Yes, but both Anathema believe that you will find it harder and harder to resist. See, we believe that (Y/N)'s behaviour will only become worse unless you give her what she wants, then it will kind of neutralize her in a way, at least temporarily. She also seems to have an effect on you, since the blood-promise acts similarly to a spell that binds you."

"I see..."

Silence settled in the car as Crowley weighed his options before finally agreeing to take up his friend's suggestion.

As the hours went by Crowley had observed your behavior and interestingly enough you had stayed quiet, head resting against the window as you sat in the corner, hugging your knees to your chest. Soon enough the starlight had completely replaced your human eyes. It seemed as though you were attempting to restrain yourself.

That is until he began hearing your whimpers.

"(Y/N), darling? What's wrong?" He asked, looking at you through the rearview mirror. You didn't look to well, you were pale and shivering, your lips were beginning to turn purple.

"I need you." You whispered, tears streaming down your face as you hugged yourself tighter.

"You're right Aziraphale, she's getting worse."

Crowley picked up food at a drive-thru hoping it would distract you just a little longer, until you could reach somewhere to spend the night. When he handed you the bag you didn't take it, so he put it down on the backseat. An hour went by and you still hadn't touched the food.

"My dear, you need to eat." Aziraphale tried to convince you.

"I need you Gadriel." You croaked out again.

By the time Crowley had pulled into the parking lot of a run down motel. You were rocking back and forth, muttering an angelic strength chant under your breath.

He rushed into book rooms, and quickly came back with the keys. He helped you out of the car, as you wobbled on shaky knees, but you couldn't take it anymore. You jumped on him, wrapping you legs tightly around his waist and began marking his neck.

"See you in the morning Aziraphale!"

Once you were both within the confinements of the musty motel room, you were shedding clothes left and right. You needed to feel his bare skin under your hands, you needed to mark him in every way you could, you needed him to fill you.

He let your spell take him under. He let the tingling sensation encase him and followed his instincts.

You were both a tangle of heavy-breathing limbs giving each other teeth-filled and needy kisses. You clawed shakily at his belt buckle and he helped you unbuckle it. Once you were both rid of all your articles of clothing he flipped you, so that he was hovering over your body. You let out a breathy plead and he slipped smoothly into your folds. You both moaned as your needs felt satisfied. Suddenly a warm tingle began spreading from the roots of your hairs to the tips of your toes. You opened your eyes to find Crowley hovering over you, unmoving, with his eyes squeezed tight.

He could feel himself losing a grip on the essence of the demon he once was. He felt himself changing, he couldn't remember anything but the past. The lost time, that's all he could see. The lost time, it hurt so much. He hurt so much. He had lost you, lost himself.

"Gadriel?" You reached out to touch his arm when he opened his eyes. They were filled with starlight, much like yours. Then you noticed, everything looked so sharp, you could see and sense things to a different level. You looked back up at Crowley, as he stayed there, frozen in place.

"Gadriel?" You asked again, then he looked at you and you saw his hair change from the fiery red it once was, back to the brown and golden streaked hair he donned as an angel.

"Delphi?" He asked tentatively. 

"It's me my darling, I'm here."

"I- I couldn't save you, and, oh god, they hurt you and-and I couldn't- I couldn't get back to- back to you. I'm so sorry. Oh god, Delphi, forgive me." He was in hysterics, his eyes wide with fear, starlight filled tears were streaming down his face.

You reached up to wipe them, then you realized all the wounds that littered your poor angel's body. All sewn up with the golden thread of a story. You brought your hand down to run a thumb along a scar on his collarbone and he gasped.

"Please." He whimpered. 

"My angel, what have they done to you?" You sighed sadly.

"Please make me forget. Let me lose myself in you. I need to forget." He cried into your neck.

"I'm here darling, I'll help you forget."

You ground your hips gently, reminding him you both were still connected and he grunted into your skin. He lifted one knee up to his hip then pulled out almost completely and thrusted back into you sending pleasurable waves up your spine. He let himself get lost in the lust and neediness. He pounded into you relentlessly, chasing a high he'd wanted for so long. You were happy, you finally had him in your arms. You finally got to taste the sweat on his skin, breathe in his arousal. You moaned on a deep thrust, you weren't gonna last long. Between his breathy grunts in your ear and the delicious way his pelvis ground against your clit, the knot in your stomach was about to release. You could hear he was close, his grunts becoming frequent then you felt yourself clench around him, and the knot release in your belly. You felt yourself unravel as you heard him let out a long moan of your name. 

The night was long, you both held each other close the entire time, never falling asleep even though the hours ticked by. You let him lose himself in you, just as you had promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...  
> I'm still working on the next chapter, in which Crowley, Aziraphale and you pay Anathema a visit, in hopes of breaking the curse. So check back in at least 24 hours :)


End file.
